Summer Camp Madness
by Zozap
Summary: Its 5 years after the ever after war and recently Sabrina has been hanging out with a rough crowd and getting into fights. So her parents send her off to summer camp where she has to room with a mischevious boy called Puck.
1. 1 Let's get started

"Urgh Dad, do I have to go?" Sabrina asked with a groan, after the ever after war she had been fine, made friends, had some fun, gone to a few parties but of course this hadn't lasted. The memories of the war had haunted Sabrina only in nightmares at first but soon she got in with a rough crowd and into fights. After getting suspened a couple of times and then expelled her parents had decided enough was enough and here she was off to summer camp.

Henry and Veronica didn't see what all the fuss was about though, they could have sent Sabrina to juive this was a normal summer camp after all and the only punishment they thought was her phone gone and she couldn't contact her friends anymore. But to Sabrina it was more than that she didn't want to leave New York, as after the war they had moved back to the city, and already she was feeling home sick.

"Brina you know we've only done what we thought was best," her farther muttered for the fifth time that journey but his daughter stayed silent only letting out a small sigh in reply. And that's how they stayed for the rest of the two hour journey. Henry feeling uncomfortable and Sabrina thinking about how awful it was they were sending her away. She was 16 for gods sake, not a baby anymore.

"Come on Sabrina we're here now get out the car," Henry told her as he opened the cars door. With a reluctent sigh she clambered out and almost gasped at her surroundings. It didn't look that bad, the sun was shinning and she could see kids around her age swimming in a huge lake and before she could herself a slight smile spread across her lips. Just then a far to friendly camp instructor skipped over andhelped get her bags out the boot.

"And who might you be dear?" She asked with a smile.

"Sabrina Grimm," the girl muttered and with that the instructor kaced her free arm through Sabrina and skipped off saying.

"I know where your cabin is dear follow me," then turning back to the girls father she called back "You can be off now we'll get your daughter settled in just fine," Without even saying good bye Sabrins was whisked away off to her cabin.

When they reached the cabin Sabrina rushed inside and slammed the door shut just as the instructor, what was her name? Becky? Looked like she had something imoortant to say. But geez that woman really got on her nerves, with all that chatter about nothing. She guessed she would never know what Becky was trying to say, well at least until tomorrow anyway, or dinner, or whenever she was forced to leavr the cabin. But for now the girl through the bags down at the end of her bed and lay down with a sigh. Enough of summer camp for a while at least, until she noticed the other bed on the other side of the room and guessed what Becky was most likely to say. Something about her new roommate no doubt but Sabrina guessed she would just have to wait and see. Hopefully the girl would be nice and they would get along but for now…

She was going to rest.

**Hope you enjoy the first chapter and sorry it was short, but I was just setting the scene. Puck is going to come along in chapter 2 which hopefully will be up in no longer than 2 hours.**


	2. 2 Roomates

Jerking awake for a second Sabrina wonders where she is, this doesn't look like her bedroom and what is that smell? When suddenly she remebers, summer camp. The words bring a shiver to the girl, why was she sent here? To this horrible musty cabin, with horrible smells and a boy starring down and laughing at her. Wait. A boy... In her room, this was her room right? She hadn't been kidnapped or anything? Nope her bag was still in the exact same place and this was definetly the room, so why was there a random boy in here? Didn't he know this was her room and where was her roommate anyway?

Letting out a sigh on annoyance she sat up and glared at the boy, which only seemed to amuse him more and a smirk spread across his face and once again Sabrina wondered why on earth was there a boy in her room? But she contiued to glare instead of questioning his presence and waited until he said something first, which didn't take long.

"So to who do I owe the pleasure?" he asked and she could even hear the smirk in his voice, he sure seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Sabrina Grimm," she snapped back with another glare before contiuing "And what the hell are you doing in my room.

"Grimm?" he repeated looking shocked for a second before regaining himself and what Sabrina thought of as 'the signature smirk' spread across his face. "Puck." he stated "And we seem to be roommates,"

She Ignored the shock on his face Sabrina was more worried about it on her own face. She was rooming with a boy. This day just seemed to get worse and worse didn't it. After a few more minutes of glaring, which was all Sabrina felt like doing at the moment, the silence became tense and 'the boy' decided to break it.

"So Grimm, now we're rooming together I need to ask a few questions and state some things. First, can you cook? Second, do you like pranks? Third do you like being pranked? Side note, say yes to either 2 or 3 and mean it to have any chance of getting along with me. Four, stop glaring and Five, well just so you know you stink... K" Then with a lazy grin he leaned back in his chair waiting for a reply.

Through this short speech, or question or anything else you wanted to call it Sabrina decided she really didn't like this Puck. So giving him a fianal glare she answered. "Yes I can cook, not much but things like chocolate chip cookies and muffins anyway there is a place called the mess hall where you can eat. Second, sure pranks are fine, and NO I will not be pranked K? Also you stink as well Dirtbag," After saying this Sabrina really felt like smirking, but decided against it due to the fact it would mean she actually had something in common with this disgusting boy.

So without a second glance, or glare, she grabbed her ipod and headphones from her bag and then began to listen to music. But after a few seconds Puck decided he didn't like being ignored so pulled the headphones from her ears and grabbed the ipod, then quickly stuffed them in his pocket. He knew she knew where the ipod was as being subtle wasn't really his thing, so when the girl decided to glare, again the signature smirk appeared and Puck told her.

"Ok Grimm follow me we are going to do something fun," and by fun Puck meant prank someone and if she didn't cooperate then Grimm would end up the subject of his prank.

"Ok I'll come," Sabrina replied with an annoyed sigh, but she couldn't quite keep the excitment from her voice. Sure this boy had just stolen her ipod but he seemed kind of fun and hopefully they would be pulling a pranks. If so then maybe Sabrina could show her worth and they could prank people together, which would be good due to the fact Puck looked like he had a few tricks up his sleeve. And he seemed to react the same way, putting a arm around her shouldef kn a friendly manner and replying.

"Knew you'd come around to me Grimm, now lets start this prank."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter please comment if you have any improvements or just liked it.**

**Thanks!**


	3. 3 First Prank

Almost an hour later the prank was all set up, Sabrina couldn't claim she actually understood the prank or more the making or running of it. She knew how it ended up, some unsuspecting camper ending up in a extremely muddy part of the lake, surronded by worms. But how Puck came up with the idea or set it up was beyond her, weren't peoples pranks usually simple? A little whoppie cushion here a plastic dog poo there, not a whole organised set of preassure pkates and more to throw soneone in the water. But Puck had told her he was the trickster king and she had always called herself the queen of sneaks so they were quite different. Even so Sabrina was excited for this prank to start and at the moment her and Puck were sitting in a bush waiting and watching.

Not long later a very pretty girl walks over, she is tall and slim with blond curls falling half way down her back. She had ice blue eyes and make up with perfectly manicured nails and was just the kind of girl Sabrina didn't think she was going to like. So when the girl stepped on preassure plate and got swung by a rope into the muddy part of the lake Sabrina couldn't help but giggle the whole time and neither could Puck, so by the end of the prank they were both leaning against each other for support and gasping for air. But then an ear piercing scream shook the air and they glanced at each other in suprise.

"Ew, ew, ew," the girl cried as she clambered out the lake, sge seemed to be looking around for the culprits and when she spotted a bush shacking she rushed over then glanced inside with a smirk and pulled the two out.

"To whom do I have the pleasure of speaking to?" the girl asked sarcastically and Sabrina and Puck are trying to muffle their giggles by covering their mouths, although it isn't really working. Fianally the two regain themselves eniugh to speak their names.

"Sabrina Grimm and who might you be?" Sabrina replied first and let out another giggle as she saw an earthworm wringing about in the girls hair.

"Puck at your service m'lady," he replied with a mock bow.

But the girl didn't seem to think either of them funny so just glared daggers at the, whilst pulling earthworms out her hair and throwing them to the ground. Then the girl had a deep breath before shouting at them.

"I LOVE MY HAIR OK? AND YOU'VE RUINED IT I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I'LL HAVE TO WASH IT UNTIL ALL THE DIRT AND THE SMELL COMES OUT. SO WHAT I'M SAYING IS YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG KIND OF GIRL, I'M QUEEN BEE AROUND HERE AND YOU TWO ARE NEVER GOING TO GET ANYMORE FRIENDS,"

The two glanced at each other before bursting into fits of laughter again, they just though the girl was so funny and didn't even notice that she hadn't introduced herself. So realising she wasn't getting any where with these two, the girl spun on her heel and stormed off to wash her hair and telk all her friends about the experience.

A few minutes after the girl had stormed off the two calmed down and stopped laughing. They both shot I grin at each other before heading off back to the cabin and the whole way talking about the pranks.

"That was hilarious Grimm,"

"I know right, her scream was so funny whrn she found a worm in her hair,"

"Yeah it was only a worm I think they're fine,"

"And sge stunk,"

"Just like you Stinkface," At this Sabrina pushed Puck playfully for 'insulting' her.

When they reached the cabin the two leant back on the couch and ckntiued laughing again, until Pucks stomach rumbled loudly and he demanded.

"Food Grimm."

"I already told you I can only make cookies and similar treats," she replied and Puck shrugged he was hungry and didn't care what they ate. Carrying on Sabrina decided they should get a proper new meal so suggested "How about we get food at the mess hall?"

"Sure Grimm, as long as I get food I don't care where we go, " he replied, stomach rumbling again and then climbed to his feet and they headed out.

Soon after they were both sitting at a table in the mess hall a plate of chili con carne infront of them, but Puck didn't really have a plate of it as he already finished whilst Sabrina had barely touched hers yet.

"So Grimm can I have some? "

"No way!" Sabrina replied shooting him a look of mock horror and began to eat the meal. Leaving the room with orange chili con carne sauce mustaches the two grinned, not noticing their new enemy staring daggers into their backs.

Lying back on her bed a grin spread across her face she decided summer camp wasn't all that bad, Puck seemed fun. As she thought about Puck, he walked out the bathroom his pajamas, which had dinosaurs on them. At this Sabrina chuckled he really was very immature. Walking into the bathroom she got changed and brushed her teeth, noticing Puck didn't have a tooth brush. Then Sabrina walked out and got into bed and she could see Puck hugging a pink fluffy unicorn stuffed animal but being so tired didn't question it and let out a yawn.

"Night Grimm,"

"Night Puck,"

Then the two drifted off to sleep.

**Hope you liked Chapter 3 guys a new one is coming soon!**


End file.
